


【AB6IX/大田】Ruby Red

by milkfoam_peachoolong



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfoam_peachoolong/pseuds/milkfoam_peachoolong
Summary: 3rd EP MV Trailer衍生貴族paro詳細設定見此噗 https://www.plurk.com/p/o2d972
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun





	【AB6IX/大田】Ruby Red

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd EP MV Trailer衍生貴族paro  
> 詳細設定見此噗 https://www.plurk.com/p/o2d972

劍擊練習場兩邊的牆上插滿火炬，為暗室添上熱烘的溫度，為刀劍相交的白熱化點起縷縷狼煙；而雕花的金色窗框上點綴的紅寶石，在落日的映照下，放出異樣的亮光，猶如野獸猖狂的眼目。眾下僕的眼睛低垂，誰也不敢窺看這場刀光劍影的比武裡鹿死誰手。

場上，兩名矯健靈敏的年輕人一來一往，各不相讓。敵進我退，敵退我追，雙方的角力拉鋸越見緊湊。西洋劍偶爾碰撞的響亮之聲，彷彿要迸出火花似的。頭盔底下，二人的瞳孔，都是殺紅了眼的紅寶石。

左邊的劍手欲爭上前，伺機給對方一劍攻擊；然而道高一尺，魔高一丈，對手的動作變得更加輕巧而沉著。他們一個猛地進攻、卻連連失勢；一個從容躲避，連連擋住攻擊。不久，體力的消耗已經讓其中一方動作變得遲緩。只聞一聲自鳴得意的笑聲，轉眼之間，勝負已分：左邊的他已經跌倒在地，對方的劍尖和他的臉只有毫釐之差。

高高在上的那人，收起了佩劍、脫下了厚重的頭盔，亮麗的金髮隨之被揚起，折射出勝者的光彩。那跌坐在地上的敗者，只是別過頭卸下防具，眼睛依然是媲美宮廷裝飾的紅寶石，流轉著不服輸的光芒。嘴上心滿意足的笑容卻與之成對比。

金髮的劍手風度翩翩地扶起了地上的男子，豈料對方得寸進尺，順應著拉動，湊近那一頭亮澤的髮絲，讓對方的眼睛只能容下自己一人——恰若方才的比武裡最後的一幕。

夕陽的餘暉打落在二人的臉上。金髮少年對於對方的挑逗，不為所動。不過，那白若凝脂的臉頰鍍上一層金，貴氣、聖潔，自有一陣高雅之美，甚討人喜愛。

「雄少爺，該回去了。」金髮少年聲音依然沉著，卻不曾鬆開任務已經完成的手。

「東賢，我不就說過——結婚以後，就叫我雄。」雄顰眉。

「回去吧，雄。」東賢聽從雄的話，改變了稱呼，隨即伸出臂彎，容對方繞著自己的膀臂而行。於是，這對已婚、卻非情人的男子，便偎依走回寢室。

走回寢室的路不長，但足以讓雄想起那些瑣碎的往事。

雄出身貴族，是封國的長子。所謂政治聯姻，他早有耳聞。雄也料到，或許未來的配偶也是政治聯姻下的產物，是男是女，他也不曾在意。反正，他們都不過是一台貴族的戲碼裡面，一些被人操縱的閑角。

不過自半年前的一天，雄竟開始享受參演這場貴族風雲。

東賢是他的聯姻對象，出身於西方一個差點被迫入窮途末路的沒落封國。兩國為了結成姻親，化解干戈之事，便派東賢成為籌碼。

在一場筵席上，兩國的國主碰頭，而東賢和雄也有了一面之緣。雄忘了那場盛宴上的情景，只記得那一雙如同紅寶石的目眸，鑲嵌在東賢凜凜的臉龐上。如果那時是一場拍賣，雄願意豪擲千金，讓那對閃閃生輝的寶石只屬於自己，自己也只屬於他。

於是，一切順理成章一般：東賢成了雄的入贅夫婿。新婚的一天，舉國上下拘謹疑惑、卻又佯裝歡騰的樣子，依然歷歷在目。

成婚以後，二人回到雄堂皇寬敞的寢室中。雄欲更衣就寢，東賢卻一貫冷漠地矗立在一角。

「東賢，不更衣嗎？」雄轉過頭發問，掛在身上的錦衣已隨隨滑落到雲石地板上。

東賢默然不應。雄隨手拿了一件晚袍，一邊褪下身上厚重的禮服，一邊走近東賢。雄靈巧細嫩的手輕輕解開東賢身上與自己成對的禮服：外袍、外套、馬甲、領飾、襯衣，慢慢到下半身的軍靴、長褲，直到東賢身上只餘下褌衣，雄才心滿意足地幫他套上絲質袍子。

東賢一路不吭一聲，默默順應著雄為自己更衣的舉動，二人幾乎肉帛相見，但東賢卻不覺羞怯。

「這下，該你幫我更衣了。」雄望向那雙依然如紅寶石的眼睛，攤開手來。

東賢的反應凝滯了一秒，又像模仿著對方的動作，一件一件地脫下雄身上昂貴的晚禮服。純白襯衣的鈕扣緩緩被解開，雄腹上幹練的線條隨之顯露於人前。雖說雄的五官精緻，常掛著無邪優雅的笑容，但身上精實的肌肉，又和長相有些反差。

半光著膊胳的雄在東賢解開最後一顆鈕扣之際，扶住了對方的手。雄領著東賢寬大的掌，一步步從緊緻的肌肉，一路往下，到細滑的下腹，再在自己的胯間游移。

還沒來得及有下一步的進展，東賢便擺脫了雄的操控，奪回了主導權；春光還來不及外洩，東賢已經逕自為雄多取一件晚袍，讓墨色與鵝黃圖騰相間的布料嚴嚴實實地包覆著雄宛如大理石雕像的軀體。

沒趣。雄稍稍鬆開腰帶的束縛，暗自想。

不過來日方長，看著東賢躺在床上閉目養神狀，雄還是滿懷自信，終究有一天能讓那雙紅寶石般的眼眸為自己動搖。

雄此刻挽著東賢手臂，數算著半年來二人之間的攻防，不禁又是一聲嘆息。他轉向東賢，凝視那雙動人不變的眼珠子。

東賢對於他人的注目十分敏銳。「怎麼了？」他問道。

雄也只是搖搖頭，隱藏著眉目裡醞釀的情思。

二人整齊的腳步聲在迴廊裡餘音不散，夕陽變成了鴿血紅，伴隨他們繼續走著那段短小、卻彌足珍貴的歸途。


End file.
